


Clexa Space Au

by this is where i go to cry (Fyahlord)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future AU, Multi, Smut, Space AU, possible triggers later, serious/fun, space adventures, space bandit lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyahlord/pseuds/this%20is%20where%20i%20go%20to%20cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So last episode was pretty depressing, so I wrote this for fun, just a little space AU, that will feature Clexa, the more fanfics we write the more lexa will live on<br/>so this is just a fun little au that I hope you like</p><p>Clarke knew they were in deep trouble as soon as they had drifted off course.<br/>The Templar wasn’t made to out run any craft, especially not an out of system traveller like the one tailing them now.<br/>No, what the Templar lacked in speed it made up for in sheer size. Resilient to almost anything, designed for carrying shipments, not intergalactic dog fights.  <br/>But the young crew had gotten cocky. And by the way the traveller was following them, like lion chasing a gazelle, it meant they could only be one thing, space bandits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa Space Au

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so yeah things in the clexa fandom are pretty shit atm so I wrote this to maybe make people feel better  
> will continue it if ppl like it  
> hopefully you   
> pls leave a comment or kudos if do, and sorry for any grammatical problems, feel free to point out any problems you have  
> and feel free to follow me on tumblr   
> http://lovefromthelannisters.tumblr.com/

Clarke knew they were in deep trouble as soon as they had drifted off course.

The Templar wasn’t made to out run any craft, especially not an out of system traveller like the one tailing them now.

No, what the Templar lacked in speed it made up for in sheer size. Resilient to almost anything, designed for carrying shipments, not intergalactic dog fights.

Stick to the direct route, remain inside the zone and you will be safe. A mantra that all cargo crews learnt and abided by.

But the young crew had gotten cocky, the prospect of money was too great, and they had tried to take a quicker path. And by the way the traveller was following them, like lion chasing a gazelle, it meant they could only be one thing, space bandits.

Bellamy Blake, the freshly appointed head pilot looked grimly out the port window as traveller began to flank them “There’s no way we can shake them”.

Clarke simple nodded, the ship now close enough she could read its name.

‘Heda’, an odd name, Clarke couldn’t quite place the language, defiantly not from any system close by.

 “They’re planning to board, us” someone shouted, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts.

“What do we do?” asked a boy, Monty was his name, he and his friend Jasper both looked positively petrified.

“Grab whatever weapon you can” Bellamy said, pulling a small pistol from his belt.

“We can’t fight them, they’ll kill us all” Clarke interjected, finally speaking up for the first time since the traveller had started tailing.

Bellamy snorted, hand still clenched around his pistol “and do you have a better idea”.

“Hey back off man” growled Finn Collins an older teen with long brown hair, he took a step between the two arguing crew mates.

“If we attack them we will surely lose, we don’t have enough people nor weapons” Clarke tried to reason. The ship was severely under manned, a reason why they were currently in such demanding business, because they were cheap.

Finn nodded, still fixed between Bellamy and Clarke.

Raven Reyes the mechanic on board nodded to Clarke in agreement “This baby can take any assault, I agree with Clarke, we should just ride it out”.

“They’re going to board us!” snapped Bellamy “We need to act now”.

A few crew members, Jasper, Miller and a sullen boy Murphy all muttered in agreement.

“If we barricade the doors they won’t be able to get in” Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister added “I’m sure Raven will be able to do something”

All eyes turned to Raven who shrugged, “I mean I guess I could, if we had more time”.

Just as the sentence left the Mechanic’s mouth a loud thud echoed through the flight deck, and the crew felt the whole ship vibrate.

“Yeah nah, defiantly not enough time now” Raven sighed, and again the deck was filled with a loud banging noise, this time coming further away  and sounded like something trying to break through the walls.

“Their trying to break through air lock four” Jasper yelled over the banging.

“Why don’t we just give them to cargo, it can’t be that important” shouted Murphy, much more concerned about keeping his life than finishing their job.

Jasper and Monty both nodded.

“And what give up like a coward?” Bellamy crossed the room so now he was in Murphy’s face. The two boy’s stared each other down, as the banging continued, growing louder.

“Is it really worth dying for, would you die for honour Blake” Murphy growled.

Bellamy grabbed Murphy by the collar, slamming him against the ships metal wall.

Clarke and Finn were the first to react quickly separating the two, who broke up with little resistance. The rest of the crew watched on, not sure who to help. Some agreed with Bellamy, believing they had a better chance fighting, whilst others wanted to surrender, hoping that the space bandits would let them live.

 

 “This isn’t helping anyone” Clarke glared at Bellamy “We need to work together”.

“Clarke is right, if we fall apart now then everything is lost” Finn said pulling Bellamy around to face him.

The older crew member shoved Finn aside and turned once again to face Murphy

“Guys” Octavia whispered

“Not now Octavia” Snapped Bellamy, still glaring at Murphy.

“Guy!” Shouted Octavia, making everyone jump at the sudden noise “Listen”.

Everyone went quiet, the banging had stopped.

Jasper quickly pulled out his own gun, “They’re on board” he said in a panic whisper, backing up so he was against the wall.

“Shit” mutter Raven also reaching for her weapon a laser knife mostly used for cutting wires.

“They’re in corridor B” Bellamy said, looking down at the movement tracker on the control panel “Lock the doors Raven, shut down all the power and lock them in”.

Rave nodded rushing over to take control of the panel.

“Is there any way to flush them out” asked Clarke, leaning over. She had no idea what Raven was doing, the mechanic’s fingers were dancing rapidly all over the keyboard, too fast for Clarke to even keep up.

Raven let out a groan, as the panel made a loud buzz “Dammit” she yelled, slamming her fist down onto a flashing red light “No we can’t flush them out, they’ve disable the oxygen flow and pressure stability, so basically we have, I dunno about an hour before we run out of air, and if we do try to flush them out, the pressure outside will crush us”.

“Okay that’s bad” Clarke said in a calm voice, making Raven give her a ‘ya think face’.

Clarke nodded grimly, before turning to address the rest of the crew “Alright everybody suit up now”.

Everyone nodded and rushed towards the ships walls which were lined with a row of lockers each contain a space suit.

Clarke quickly put on her navy blue and white suit, snapping on top the sleek see through blue helmet that fit perfectly to the shape of her head.

Everyone had just suited up, when a harsh screeching sound could be heard just outside the sealed door. The sound was so loud and piercing that everyone bent over in shock, covering their ears. Then they all saw the sparks coming through the door.

 

Bellamy reacted first, firing his gun at the door, just as Finn yelled “Don’t”. The bullet didn’t completely pierce the door, but it was enough to make the intruders stop. The sparking and noise ceased and muffled voices could be heard outside the door. It sounded like arguing, then silence.

The crew all looked around unsure what to do, each member holding their breath.

Then a voice came from behind the door. A voice of a woman.

“If you don’t surrender” her voice boomed clearly despite being behind a thick layer of metal “Then we will kill everyone on board this vessel, however if you do not fight and give us access to what we want, then we will allow you to leave here with your lives”.

Silence again.

The crew once again looked at each, unsure what to do.

Bellamy was the first to come to his sense. “Yeah we should just believe what you tell us” He yelled back and again lift his gun towards the door.

“Put your fucking gun down you idiot” Snapped Finn, but Bellamy ignored him.

“We will give you 5 minutes to decide, between yourselves, but for your sake I hope you choose wisely” the voice answered back, sending shivers down Clarke’s back.

 “Let’s just let them take it, give them access to the cargo bay Raven” Hissed Murphy “We don’t even need to open this door”.

“And what they’ll just leave” asked Jasper, eyes half crazed as he clutched his gun with shaky hands.

“You need to relax before you shoot someone” Raven muttered, shaking her head at Jasper twitchiness.

“Shut the fuck up” his hand jerked upwards, now actually pointing his gun at Raven.

 “Yo dude what the fuck” the mechanic backed away putting her hands up.

“Hey hey, take it easy Jasper” Fin said with a hesitant smile, trying to calm Jasper down.

 “3 minutes” the voice behind the door echo through the flight deck.

“We should just kill them” shouted jasper gun still pointed at Raven.

Everyone seemed frozen, expect Clarke and Bellamy who had both managed to sneak behind jasper. The pair lunged knocking the gun from his hand, but not before he had fired a shot.

Everyone ducked not sure which way the bullet had flown, but soon found out as Raven let out a pained scream, and fell to the floor.

“Raven” Cried Octavia, swiftly jumping over the control panel. She looked down and saw that the mechanic’s helmet visor had smashed open, with some of the glass embed into Raven’s face. She pulled the injured girl into her lap, stroking the mechanic’s now sweaty brow. Fin quickly joined her by Raven’s side.

“Fuckkkkk” Raven practically screamed as she was pulled upright, altering the rest of the crew she wasn’t dead “you fucking shot me”. Jasper looked up dazed from his position pinned under Clarke and Bellamy. He’s eyes softened and as he began to realise what he had just done.

“Oh my god, Raven I’m so-“ he tried to say.

“You fucking shot me!” the mechanic half yelled half slurred as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. The blood splattered on to Octavia’s space suit, sinking through the material and onto her under clothes.

“Shit” the younger girl exclaimed, wiping the blood off Raven’s mouth with her sleeve.

“Hey Raven, Raven look at me” Finn grabbed the tanned girls remaining helmet making her face him “Stay awake, come on stay with us” He tried again, but her eyes just continued to droop closed.

“1 minute” the woman behind the door yelled, not sound at all phased by what she must have just heard.

“We can’t fight them, not now with Raven like this” Clarke said to Bellamy, who remained silent “We need to surrender, maybe if we just give them what they want, we can ask them to help her”.

Bellamy again said nothing, but after what seemed like an eternity of thinking he nodded. The pair both hauled a quivering Jasper to his feet, who was still muttering apologizes. Octavia looked up blood now spattered across her helmet visor “She’s passed out”.

Clarke and Bellamy both let out a sigh, knowing they were possibly about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

“Okay times up” the voice said “break down the door” and the crew could hear the sound of footsteps towards the door

 

“Wait!” Yelled Clarke “Wait!”

Everybody was silent and the moving outside stopped.

“We will open the door and give the code to the cargo bay, as long as you promise not to harm any crew member on board this ship”.

A bustle of whispers and muffled talking broke out behind the door in a language none of the crew can understand. A voice could be heard yelling and the word Heda sparks Clarke’s attention.

_‘The name of the ship?’_

The woman’s voice soon over powers the discussion and everyone goes silent, she too speaks in an odd language.

“You have a deal” the voice finally said, and Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat she didn’t know she had.

Her hand hovered over the door switch, ready to open it at any moment. She glanced at the crew one last time, taking in all their face. As usual Bellamy has a serious grimace on his face, but gave her a quick yet reluctant nod. Murphy looked away, brooding in the corner. Jasper was still out of it, flopped over slightly as Bellamy holds his arm firmly. Both Monty and Miller look frightened but also give her a reluctant nod. Behind her she can hear Octavia and Finn whispering to an unconscious Raven, whose breaths are raspy and shallow.

“Okay we are opening the door now”

 

 


End file.
